1. Field
This disclosure relates to an adhesive composition and an adhesive film made therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
An adhesive film is generally used to protect the surface of a substrate made of metals, plastics, or the like, and is positioned between two substrates causing them to bond to each other. The adhesive film may be applied to a film for electric/electronic devices such as a polarizer, as well as to everyday goods. The adhesive film may be made of a liquid adhesive composition, and is strongly bonded to a substrate by treating the adhesive composition with heat or light. However, the use of heat of light to promote the bonding of the adhesive film to the substrate may also have detrimental effects such as subsequently causing the adhesive film to peel off from the substrate.